


Spanking

by WhisperingMagpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: Dean discovers a new kink of Sam's. Hinted underage, but their ages aren't specified. And it doesn't even really get that dirty.





	

"Hurry up with the dishes, Sammy. We're gonna be late for the movie!" Dean yelled as he strolled into the kitchen to further pester his younger brother. They were heading out to see some cheesy werewolf movie in less than twenty minutes, intent on loudly pointing out everything that was portrayed wrong. "Last time we missed the beginning."

Sam glared back at Dean as he carefully scrubbed a plate clean, picking at some stuck on lasagna. "If you wouldn't leave the dishes to pile up all week, they wouldn't take so long to wash. Help me out if you want to go in such a hurry!"

Dean just rolled his eyes and grabbed the drying towel from the hook across the kitchen. Then a devious grin spread across his face. He spun the towel until it had twisted up tight, and then snapped it sharply across Sam's butt.

The little gasp that came out of his brother wasn't what he had expected at all. Nor was he expecting Sam to stand there stock still as if he'd been electrocuted. He thought for sure Sam would turn and whip a handful of water and suds in his face and call him some hilarious name. Dean slowly walked closer to peek at Sam's face, where he had returned to scrubbing at the plate again, his head down, soft brown hair covering his eyes. His face was suspiciously pink.

"You okay, Sam? Sorry, I didn't mean to hit too hard."

Sam did however seem to snap when questioned. He shoved at Dean's chest, soapy hands making wet prints on his t-shirt and flustered doe eyes glaring up at him. "Leave me alone, Dean! I'm fine!"

Dean just smirked as he stepped back, holding the towel up in front of him as a barrier against further soapy water. When Sam turned back to the dishes, Dean began to wind up the towel again. He had a theory to test out. He slowly stepped back, and cracked the towel at Sam's backside again.

The high-pitched whine his brother made had to be positively illegal, and it was totally worth it. Sam was clutching the plate to his chest to keep from dropping it, and his face had gone even redder than ever. He had been right.

Dean licked his lips as he watched his brother's slim frame heaving with quick breaths and slowly crept closer again. "Sam?" He laid a hand gently on his brother's lower back, rubbing soothingly, though it only caused Sam to tense up even more. "Hey, it's okay if you like it. Did you like it when I whipped you?"

Sam peered up from under his bangs, and the look on his face had Dean holding his breath. His younger brother's face was flushed beat red, his expression somewhere between confused and embarrassed, maybe aroused, but unsure of how he felt. Sam was biting down on his lower lip, unwilling to actually get out the words to say that he might have liked it.

They stared like that for a long moment until Dean's hand slowly slid down over his brother's sensitive backside, still tingling from the last few whippings. A soft, short whimper met Dean's ears as he gently squeezed Sam's rear. He pressed closer until his chest met Sam's back, his palm still caressing and rubbing, until he could whisper in his brother's ear. "I'll do it again, if you tell me to."

The plate in Sam's arms rattled against the counter slightly as he squirmed against his big brother's looming form. Dean took the plate away from him and set it gently in the sink.

"Tell me what you want, Sammy."

Now without something to hold onto, Sam gripped the edge of the counter tightly while Dean rolled his hips forward, causing friction against his sore bottom. "...P-please..," he mumbled out.

"Please, what?" Dean pulled his hips away so that he could pat his brother's ass gently. "More?"

Sam tensed in anticipation, bending forward against the counter, and nodding quickly. He refused to say it. These feelings were still new to him. He wasn't sure what to make of this and there was no way he would actually admit that he enjoyed his brother feeling him up, and maybe even spanking him.

Dean chuckled softly and pulled away entirely, taking his time in slowly winding up the towel. He never knew his little brother would be into this kind of thing, and he was going to love every little whimper that he could draw out until Sam begged him to stop.

So much for that werewolf movie.


End file.
